1. The Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to exercise devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to fans on exercise devices, where the speed of the fan is dependent, at least in part, on a physiological condition of a user performing an exercise on the exercise device.
2. The Relevant Technology
Conventional exercise devices attempt to make exercising as comfortable and automated as possible. In an effort to make exercising more comfortable, many exercise devices include fans to cool a user during performance of an exercise. Some conventional exercise devices provide a user with two or more fan speed options (for example, high and low). These conventional devices may provide a user with a button or buttons to turn a fan on and off and to select the speed of the fan. These buttons may be located on a console or another convenient location on an exercise device. The fans on conventional exercise devices may also be directional such that a user can direct the flow of air from the fan in a desired direction.
With other conventional exercise machines, the speed of a fan may be based on a specific parameter of the exercise device. For example, fan speed may be based on the speed that a belt is moving on a treadmill. Fan speed may also be based on the resistance level on an exercise bike or elliptical machine. These exercise devices provide a bit more automation by eliminating the need for the user to manually set the fan to a specific speed. However, the fan may not be at a preferred speed when based on a specific parameter of the exercise device.
Conventional exercise devices do not, however, provide a fan whose speed is based, at least in part, on a physiological condition of the user that is performing the exercise. These physiological conditions may include, but are not limited to, pulse, blood pressure, respiration, caloric expenditure, weight, perspiration, temperature, blood oxygen level, metabolic equivalent of task, carbohydrates burned, and cadence. Thus, an exercise device having a fan, where the speed of the fan is controlled by one or more physiological conditions of a user performing an exercise is required.